


Hiding

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.No longer needing to hide.
Relationships: Jack Malone/Samantha Spade
Kudos: 5





	Hiding

She feels like she's being watched.

She knows it's only her imagination, but it doesn't stop her from peering around nervously. The wind's coming off the river, bringing with it the first hint of winter. Shivering, she pulls her coat tighter, wishing she'd thought to bring a scarf.

Leaves cover the ground, blanketing the earth in vivid shades of red and yellow. The air smells faintly of decay and ice, a welcome change from the scent of exhaust and man. The bench is cold beneath her, numbing her legs. She wishes Jack would hurry.

The line for the Ellis Island ferry has doubled in size. She watches a young mother cradling her son, his eyes bright with excitement. She smiles, the sight reminding her of life. Too often her world is overshadowed by death.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Jack's arrival startles her, causing her to jump. She chastises herself, willing her breathing to slow. Moving aside, she motions for him to join her. He perches next to her, his body giving off waves of warmth. She leans closer.

"That's okay," she replies, casting a final glance at the lingering crowd.

Jack follows her gaze. "You want to go over?" he asks, motioning across the water.

"No, that's alright," she replies, standing and walking towards the docks.

She doesn't look back, trusting Jack to follow. She can almost sense his presence, like a shadow, dutifully following where she leads. She smiles at the contrast from their working relationship.

"I think it might snow soon," she comments, leaning against the hand rail, her eyes focused on the tiny waves rippling across the surface of the bay.

"Yeah, probably," he replies, taking his place next to her. "I never come here," he muses.

She doesn't either. Even though the courthouse is only a few blocks away. Even though countless cases have brought them into the financial district. Even when the towers fell, she never thought to come to Battery Park.

"Me either," she states, moving closer to his warmth, their shoulders brushing.

"So," he begins, uncertain how to proceed.

"So," she echoes.

She isn't sure what she was expecting, but this isn't it. She feels like she's been waiting an eternity for this moment, and now that it's here, she doesn't know what to do. She's not used to this, openness.

She associates Jack with hiding, except now there's no one to hide from. She doesn't think she's fully processed the information. Jack divorced. Jack single. Jack free. Jack wanting an actual relationship. With her. A ghost of a smile flitters across her face at the last thought.

"What happens now?" she asks, her tone oddly timid.

"Are you sure you want this Sam?" he questions, gruffness disguising his anxiety.

"I'm sure," she replies, reaching down to take his hand, her fingers lacing through his.

He smiles at the affirmation, the first one she's seen since his arrival. On impulse, she leans forward, pressing her lips to his. He returns the kiss, his hands finding their way into her hair, pulling her closer. She smiles against his lips, relishing the public display.

She was tired of hiding anyway.


End file.
